As is known, endoscopes are rigid or flexible medical devices that allow for visualization of the inside of the body of a patient. In particular, one common use of an endoscope is to access some interior target in the patient's body through a natural orifice, e.g., the mouth, anus, urethra, etc. Typically, the endoscope includes a digital or fiber optic/camera system to transmit the image of the target onto an externally located video monitor. A light is commonly provided on the distal end or tip of the endoscope to illuminate the target. One feature that greatly increases the utility of the endoscope is a “working channel”, which is a narrow passageway or lumen that runs the length of the endoscope, and through which various medical devices can be inserted into the patient's body to perform various medical procedures in the sinus cavities, upper and lower gastrointestinal tracts, lung fields, larynx, and intra-abdominal spaces, etc.
A universal feature of natural body orifices is the fact that these areas are colonized with bacteria. This is often described as bacterial “colonization.” These bacteria may be harmful if passed from patient to patient. Among the regions in the endoscope that are most susceptible to bacterial colonization is the working channel. Thus the endoscope and its working channel must undergo a cleaning or sterilization process in between uses. This process typically involves brushing as well as a chemical bath. Notwithstanding the widespread use of such sterilization techniques, there are numerous documented cases of transmission of dangerous bacteria between patients via endoscopes. That fact underscores the need for a more effective and reliable method and apparatus for sterilizing lumens in endoscopes and other medical instruments.
Ultraviolet C (UVC) light is known for its germicidal properties. In U.S. Published Patent Application 2014/0271348 (Deal et al.) there is disclosed a disinfector which makes use of UVC light to disinfect a medical device having channels therein, such as an endoscope. That disinfector is in the form of a cabinet that includes a sterilization chamber having highly UVC reflective interior surfaces into which the instrument to be sterilized is placed. A plurality of UVC emitters or lamps is provided to maximize the dispersion of the reflected UVC light within the sterilization chamber. A plurality of UVC sensors is positioned in the chamber and located so as to only measure reflected UVC light. A microcontroller system reads the UVC sensors to determine when all the exterior surfaces of the instrument have been exposed to a desired UVC dosage to sterilize those surfaces. In order to sterilize internal lumens in the instrument, the disinfector is provided with a cable for introduction into the lumen to be sterilized. The cable has one or more UVC emitters, e.g., light emitting diodes (LEDs), located at the end of the cable or positioned along the cable. A UVC sensor is also provided on the cable. The cable is inserted through interior channel to be sterilized to transport the emitter(s) and the sensor through the interior channel, and to provide current to the LED(s) and the sensor. The UVC light emitted serves to sterilize the lumen as the cable is moved through it. The sensor provides a signal indicative of the UVC light dosage received, which signal is used by an associated microcontroller system for controlling movement of the cable through the lumen.
While the aforementioned published application discloses apparatus which appears to address several needs of the prior art, it nevertheless leaves much to be desired from several standpoints, e.g., simplicity of construction, cost, and ease and speed of use. Thus a need still exists for apparatus and method for sterilizing a lumen in a medical instrument which is simple in construction, relatively low in cost, is easy to use, and is effective for quickly sterilizing the lumen. The subject invention addresses those needs.